


Muta's gone missing

by Number_Twelve



Series: The Cat Returns Oneshots and others [2]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: Baron is actually worried, For the first time in history, Gen, Muya goes missing, Turns out Toto DOES care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Twelve/pseuds/Number_Twelve
Summary: Muta hasn't been seen for days. The Baron calls for Haru with the hopes that she will be able to help. Turns out Toto DOES care for our obese cat.
Series: The Cat Returns Oneshots and others [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740934
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Muta's gone missing

**Author's Note:**

> short oneshot of The Cat Is Back. Please leave comments down below (I must know if I haven't made you guys fall asleep with boredom). Anyways, thanks for reading!

Muta was a free cat. He went wherever he wanted to go to and came back whenever he pleased to do so. But he had always come back. At least, that was until now. He had gone missing for three days, and even Toto was beginning to worry about the feline.  
"Maybe he's found a really large cake or something..." the crow said from his perch on the first floor of the refuge. Baron sat on his red armchair, a cup of tea in one hand and a thoughtful expression on his face.  
"You know very well that a cake no matter how large would be gone within seconds." he said absently, taking a sip out of the saucer.  
"He will be back before we know it. I hope." the crow snapped his beak shut, surprised at his own words. Baron glanced up at him, green eyes glittering in the dim light.  
"We must find out where he is." the cat creation said.  
"Perhaps we could ask Haru to keep a lookout," Toto suggested. Baron nodded his head.  
"That might actually work, Toto!" he said. "Can you go ask her now?"  
"I've got nothing to do, so I'll go this instant." the crow cawed. And then he was flying out the open window, leaving Baron alone with his many thoughts.

Haru sat at her desk, still haven't changed out of her school uniform. Her short hair tickled the sides of her face as she pondered over her math homework, wondering why Johny would need to buy so many soap bottles in the first place. A sharp tap on her closed window made her straighten her back, suddenly alert.  
"Please don't lwt it be someone from the cat kingdom," she murmured to herself, turning her head around. To her relief and joy, it was Toto who was perching on her window sill, waiting for the girl to open the window.  
"Toto!" she said as she opened the window. "It's good to see you!"  
"I could say the same." The crow said. "But Fatso's gone missing."  
"You mean Muta?" Haru asked. The crow raised what could have been an eyebrow.  
"Who else?" he said in a flat tone. "The Baron's asking if you could keep a look out for him. In case he's wandering the streets."  
"Sure. How long has he gone missing, anyways?" Haru asked.  
"Three days." the bird replied.  
"Oh. I'm sure he's fine." Haru said.  
"I hope he is. The bird knows what he's gotten into this time, I guess." Toto said. "I have to get back, but I will come later on if we have any news."  
"Sure. Say hi to the Baron for me." Haru said. The crow nodded and then took off. Haru didn't leave the window sill, wayching as the bird shrank into a little, black dot in the afternoon sky. She then remembered the adventures she had had less than a year ago, which had brought her to realize that some magic really was real.  
Haru drummed her fingers on the window sill, biting her lower lip. She could pay a visit to the Bureau the next day...

Toto landed on his perch on the railing of the second floor, having swooped in through the window. Baron glanced up when he heard the beating of wings.  
"How did it go?" the cat creation asked.  
"Smoothly. She says hi." the crow added, ruffling his feathers.  
"Now we have another lookout for Muta." Baron said, glancing out the window. "I wonder where he's gotten to."  
"Perhaps there's a portal that leads to a world filled with sweets," Toto suggested with the grin that his beak permited.

The next morning at school, they had exams. Haru was not too worried, since she felt confident with what she had had studied. As soon as school was done, she would go home, change, and then drop by the Bureau. The day passed by surprisingly fast and soon she was walking out the gate of the school side to side with Hiromi.  
"Are you free this afternoon?" Hiromi asked.  
"No. Sorry." Haru said apologetically.  
"Maybe tomorrow?" her friend suggested.  
"Perhaps. I'll see." Haru said.  
"Cool," Hiromi grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"  
"Yeah. Bye!" Haru waved as the two gitls parted ways. Haru quickly got to her house and changed out of her school uniform into a shirt and trousers with a jacket. As she stepped outside again, the wind slammed into her face. It felt both cold but plrasant at the same time. 

Haru made her way to the Crossroads, keeping an eye out for Muta. Still, he did not miraculously pop out from behind one of the many walls as she went the way to the Sanctuary. She remembered the first time she had come this way, when she had seen enough talking cats to believe that magic could exist. She soon found the Sanctuary, slipping under the archway of the entrance with care. It was quiet, the bench outside the Baron's house empty. But the lights inside the small house were on, and she could see shapes moving about in the inside. As she walked up to the small house, the door opened and out came Baron, placing his top hat on his head.  
"Toto, I think we should make another sweep of the-" he paused, noticing the much bigger human standing in front of him. His face broke into a kind smile. "Good afternoon, Miss Haru. It's been some time."  
"It has. I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier, but school's been giving me a lot of work." Haru said, smiling back.  
"Understandable." Baron said with a nodd of his head. "Toto and I were just going to look for Muta. It is the fourth day that we have not seen a single sign of him." Toto flew out the window of the uper floor, landing on the stone pillar in the middle of the pavillion and looking down at them.  
"Would it be fine if I helped?" Haru asked.  
"Sure." Baron said. 

Soon they were looking around the area. Haru walked through the more crowded areas, being a human and all, while Baron rode on Toto's back as they circulated the sky in search for Muta. They didn't manage to find a sign of the white cat for some time. But when they did, it was a shock and a surprise.  
Who knew that Muta had been hanging out with Japanese Jellicles*?  
"Toto, go call Haru. I will wait here in case those cats try to hurt Muta." Baron said as he hopped off Toto's back and onto a low roof.  
"I will be back soon, Baron." And with that, the crow winged off. Baron looked down at the scene bellow him.  
Whoever knew that Muta was able to dance.

Soon, about six or so minutes after, Haru arrived at the scene, closely followed by Toto as they joined Baron at the entrance of the big landfill where the cats were performing an event falled the 'Jellicle Ball'.  
"Is it true? Is Muta really DANCING?" Haru asked with a small smile. Baron, who sat on her shoulder couldn't help but chuckle.  
"I guess we will see for ourselves soon." he replied. Toto was flying from perch to perch. Soon they came within earshot of hearing the cats' voices as they sang. And then they saw them dance and that was really weird.  
Because MUTA, of all cats, was also dancing and singing along with the other cats.  
"Well, this is something new." Toto said with a spark of amusement as they watched the cats dance.  
"I've already seen cats dance. Seeing Muta dance is new, though." Haru said with a grin as she watched the fat cat perform some pretty good dance moves. It wasn't long before they were spotted by Muta himself. The cat's eyes widened when he caught sight of Haru's face. Then he slowly siddled up to them while dancing as to not bring any attention.  
"What in the world are you doing here?" the cat hissed, ducking for cover.  
"Same to you, butterball. It's the first time I see you dance." Toto said with a devilish look. Muta scowled.  
"Birdbrain." he muttered. "All of you, leave. I'll be back to the Sanctuary once the Ball is done." he grumbled, and then he dissapeared back into the complicated dance before any of the others could press the subject any further.

Back at the Sanctuary. Baron sat at his red arm chair, having made tea. Haru had sat at the slchest, the only seat available for her due to her size. Toto was perched on the railings of the second floor, grooming his feathers. The door slammed open, making everyone turn their heads to see Muta standing at the entrance, his white hair on end.  
"Why did you sneak up on me like that?" he hissed.  
"Why did you go missing for four days, butterball?" Toto cawed.  
"You big flying chicken..." Muta muttered, stomping over to drop on one of the remaining armchairs.  
"Will you please explain what you were doing with Jellicles?" Baron asked.  
"Wasn't it obvious?" Muta growled, crossing his arms and looking away. Baron raised an eyebrow.  
"I have some cake in the cupboard..." he said.  
"Fine. I was dancing." Muta groaned with embarrassment.  
"And singinging." Toto added.  
"But why didn't you come back?" Baron presded on. Muta remained silent, and you could actually see little pink spots on his cheeks.  
"Because they were giving me lessons." the white cat mumbled.  
"Well then, next time you do something like that, please don't leave us worrying about you." Baron said, sipping at his tea. "Now, how about we eat some cake and try to forget this even hapenned?"

**Author's Note:**

> The story was a little pointless, but I couldn't leave the idea of Muta dancing unnatended :P


End file.
